Soldier's Log
by K.T. Selner
Summary: Royai Collection. Chapter 3 is up... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: my first try at Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I hope this fic would be appreciated. I haven't gotten to know everyone from the manga or the 1st anime or brotherhood though its pretty obvious that it going to end soon. So here goes… hope fans would like it. This is just a short fic about a day at Roy Mustang's office.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist**

**

* * *

**

**The time of month**

**By: K.T. Selner**

A certain handsome Colonel was preparing for work unusually earlier than normal. He woke up thirty minutes earlier, showered, ate proper breakfast and ironed his uniform excessively that it was almost impossible to see little folds on it. He knew what today was. He will not slack off or procrastinate; especially not today. He didn't want to be the reason start world war.

It started off as any other day and it would probably pass like any other day too. Maybe…

As like any other day, Sergeant Feury and Warrant Officer Falman came to the office exactly at 8 am. They greeted the only woman member of their unit, Lieutenant Hawkeye, getting a small nod; and bizarrely, their superior, Colonel Mustang. It was unlikely to see the Colonel already sitting behind his desk already reading a report from the stack he left just the night before. The two looked at each other, shrugging and silently saying; _it might rain fireballs today. _

It took for 2nd Lieutenant Breda to come in five minutes later greeting good morning as he entered; only retorted with a nod from the Colonel and an odd glare from the Lieutenant. He thought for a second there that Hawkeye was already pissed early in the morning. Maybe the Colonel did something a while ago that made the 1st lieutenant mad and might be the reason why the Colonel seems to be not lazing off today.

Havoc, on the other hand, was given the worst greeting of all. He came in at 8:30, looking hangover with the usual cigarette on his mouth. He'd been dumped… again. He grudgingly said "Good Morning…" slowly walked to his chair and slumped on it heavily. He sighed. Then, a high stack of papers was dumped in front of him. He was about to complain but Hawkeye's stern stare stopped him.

"Get over her. All you have is this job, right? If you can't do it right, your life won't be worth anything." Hawkeye said insensitively.

With that, all the men under Colonel Mustang worked silently all the way through the morning without even knowing the reason why their strict 1st lieutenant was acting several times stricter than usual.

It was near lunch time when Hawkeye told the Colonel that it was time for the inspection of the Fire Departments. The other four men were surprised when their superior immediately, without any complaints stepped out of the office with the 1st lieutenant. He seems to be rather taking his job seriously today.

"Did something happen before I came in?" Havoc finally asked his comrades after their superiors left. It seems like heavy air was blown away when the 1st lieutenant left.

The other three looked at him like he was at fault for getting Hawkeye angry. Havoc raised an eyebrow at them "Oi, oi! Don't blame me. It's not like me being late is unusual. The Colonel might be the one at fault."

Falman looked up from his work and said "Right, right. The boss seems to be like a dog on a leash today. Maybe something happened last night when they were doing over time."

"He must have fallen asleep on his desk again." Fuery added.

"Hawkeye must have, this time, really pulled the trigger." Breda noted.

With that, they continued working on their paperwork with thinking that if they finished it early they would go out to field work and away from their strict 1st lieutenant. All four of them managed to finish before Hawkeye and Mustang got back. They put all the stacks of paper at Hawkeye's desk for her to review. They went out for lunch hoping that after lunch Hawkeye would be in a better mood but unfortunately…

"Feury!" Hawkeye's stern voice echoed through the office when the four men entered making them jump. "The radio that's been broken… I thought by this time you would have fixed it!"

The terrified Sergeant immediately got his tool box and went to his desk hurrying to fix the said radio.

"Falman! Why is there a scientific name on your report! No one can understand this kind of language! Rewrite it!" Hawkeye threw the papers on the warrant officer's desk.

"Breda! Fix your uniform and wipe that mayonnaise off your mouth!" Hawkeye pointed at the shocked 2nd lieutenant.

"Havoc! You reeked of alcohol and cigarettes! What's wrong with you people!" she yelled "Can't you do anything right? Can't you be more normal soldiers?" Then without saying anymore, Hawkeye sauntered out of the office leaving the men, doomed. They looked at the Colonel with suspicious eyes.

"What? Haven't you been counting? It's the time of the month again." He said, acting coolly with a smug smile on his face. He wasn't the one being scolded today.

* * *

**_I know, I know… Riza was somehow a bit OOC in this fic but I haven't really grasped her personality yet… so I don't know how to portray her yet._**


	2. Untitled

2. Untitled

It scared her. The moment he woke up from his sleep Colonel Roy Mustang had called for her. She knew it was coming and she'll hear it without hesitation from him: his angry voice shouting at her because she lost her will to live. It always been like that, every time she had done reckless things he'd be mad; yell at her for being so incompetent and weak.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was sitting at the chair near the door of the room she was guarding, her eyes almost closed and drifting to sleep; unaware that the Colonel was already looking at her with worry in his eyes.

It was already dark around the hospital and visiting hours are over. Havoc was sleeping soundly on the other bed when Roy had woken up from his light sleep. He saw his lieutenant at the corner of the room and immediately he remembered something he said earlier.

Maybe he had been harsh calling her an idiot. He didn't even mean it, it just came out of his mouth because he was worried and it hurts to see his lieutenant so distraught. What if he came in a second late? What if the Lust's spear had came through Alphonse and reached her? He don't know what he'd do if he lost her.

He can't possibly lose her.

Staring at her in her current state, groggy and trying so hard not to fall asleep on the job, had made him feel relieved. She was still here, even if he was an incompetent superior and a very reckless alchemist. He was glad she's still willing to guard his back no matter what.

Roy practically stared at her vulnerable state. He had the urge to get up and lift her to his bed to let her sleep properly and just this once, to let him be the guard.

He shifted on the bed; about to get up and with that little sound made Hawkeye jump on her seat.

Immediately, she stood and walked to his bed. "Sir, you shouldn't move too much. Do you need something?"

This is what he hates about her: her dedication to work. She was too loyal and too caring.

"Hawkeye, shouldn't you be at home, sleeping right now?" He asked, intended to change the topic.

"This is my job, Sir."

Though that was true, but it was too much. It was days since she last had proper sleep. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You could've accepted Fuery's offer to have someone replace you for the night."

She just offered a small smile for a reply. It was her way of saying 'thanks but I can do this' then said.

"Sir, you should go back to sleep. I'll be alright."

Mustang can't argue with her anymore. She was stubborn alright. He let out a sigh and went back to his comfortable position earlier while sleeping.

Riza fixed Roy's blanket but in doing so she felt her neck cramp. Instantly, her hand reached up and massaged the part where the homunculus had almost choked her to death.

The simple gesture made by his Lieutenant had made him worry once again.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered.

Riza nodded then added swiftly "But it doesn't hurt like it did yesterday. I already have it checked by the doctor earlier." It was still sore, in fact, but she didn't say anymore. She didn't want the Colonel to be more concerned for her when he had more problems in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Roy muttered. He felt responsible for what had happened. If it wasn't for his recklessness his Lieutenant Hawkeye would be fine and Havoc will still smoke more than anyone else. "I wasn't there the time when that fat homunculus came. I got... worried when you stopped talking to me."

Riza softly smiled at him; assuring him that she was alright. "Thank you, sir... for worrying about me, an idiot."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"I know."

"Please don't make me worry like that, lieutenant."

"I'll try not to. I'll be more careful next time. I promise." Riza said and went back to her chair leaving the Colonel more at ease.


	3. Been always like before

"Been Always like before"

K.T. Selner

He always knew she was good at sniping targets.

Riza Hawkeye had the talent and Roy Mustang had seen it in the past while he was young and already started his hobby of procrastinating.

It was his second summer learning alchemy at the Hawkeye household. Being the student of the strict alchemist, he had very little time of escaping the books he was forced to read. He was bored and tired so he had the routine of exiting through the window of the library; when Berthold Hawkeye was secretly experimenting something down at his basement laboratory. It was the perfect time too because it was also the time when his mentor's teacher sneaks out of the house and go to the park.

Though Riza was such a shy and polite girl at home and when talking to strangers and weirdly with Roy too; thus the name Mr. Mustang, when it was with her friends it was like she escaped from prison; very carefree and lively. She had a lot of friends; most are boys around Roy's age.

Whenever Roy goes outside, he secretly observe Riza from a tree near at a park where she and her gang play. They always bring something to play with but it was always a sling shot for Riza. She had glass bottles lined up and one by one she shoots them.

Though it was a toy for boys, Riza was praised by her friends and as for the boy who observes secretly from a tree, he too was very much in awe.

She may not be as intelligent as him but surely she had a talented eye. As if she was living up with her surname, Hawkeye.

However, there was a day when Riza had missed target instead she shot another accidentally. She had lined five bottles like usual, walked twenty steps away from them, and then picked up five stones she collected beforehand. She focused the one on the right then shoot when she got the right angle.

She repeated the same with the next three bottles. Perfect. All the kids on the park clapped; even Roy.

With that little movement and appreciation for Riza, Roy had lost his balance but before he hit the ground, something hard hit him on the leg.

He winced in pain when he hit the ground behind the bushes. He rolled repeatedly holding his leg and biting his lips to not let a sound out of his mouth. He had to stay hidden so he attempted to run but was stopped when he heard an astounded voice said his name.

"Mr. Mustang?"

He was shocked when Riza came running through the bushes. She stood over him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Riza..." that's all he can say because he was cut off.

"What are you doing here?" she tried to whisper but evident on her voice that she was pissed. "Don't you know how my father will be angry if he sees us both outside?"

"I...I... was just..."

Riza knelt beside him and forcefully remove his hand over the spot where the stone hit. It was bleeding. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you up the tree. I had the impulse to shoot." She removed the bandana on her head and wrapped it around the wound.

Roy stared at awe in her. She had just the impulse to shoot and she didn't miss? That was incredible. "You have an amazing talent." he said.

In reply, she looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question. "Tying up bandages isn't hard work, Mr. Mustang."

"I mean with the slingshot Riza." he corrected.

"Oh... Thanks. It's not that hard. You just have to focus like when you read those alchemy books." She stood up and offered a hand to Roy. "We should go back now. My father will notice that we left the house if we don't hurry."

So, they both ran back to the house but stopped when they saw Berthold was standing on the front porch with arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't seen them yet but his eyes told he was angry.

Roy's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what kind of man Mr. Hawkeye was when he was mad. What kind of punishment will he or Riza have? He doesn't want to know.

As they hid among the trees lined with the street, Riza said, "You don't have to walk with me. You just run and enter the house on the window where you came out. I can stall him."

"But... We can both enter through the..." Roy didn't had the time to finish.

"Someone had to take the blame. At least just one of us. Better me than you."

"But..."

"You still want to learn alchemy, right?"

Roy nodded but didn't know how the question was relevant or related.

"Good. Then do what I tell you and make it quick. Don't look back until you are inside the house. Be sure you don't let him see your wound nor see you enter. He'll definitely kick you out for disobeying him."

Roy had chosen not to argue anymore. She was right. The girl had great convincing powers. Not that he wanted her to take the blame but this was Riza Hawkeye; she had this aura that makes him just follow.

With that, both of them ran on different directions and Roy had just come in when downstairs, the front door slammed. He heard his teacher yell at Riza for going out without permission. His teacher was definitely mad.

Later that night, Riza came in Roy's room to fix his wound. She was grounded for the whole summer and with that so was Roy. They were in for boring days for both never attempted to go outside.

* * *

Several years later…

Everyone at the shooting range applauded when the "Hawk's Eye" had once again perfected her practice.

It made Colonel Roy Mustang remember that day. He had been watching Hawkeye practice shooting for a while now; hidden at the walls behind her just like before.

"What are you doing here Colonel?" Riza, now a lieutenant, asked when she spotted her superior standing idly at the corner of the range.

"You still got it, Lieutenant."

She eyed her superior suspiciously when he didn't answer her question. "Are you done with the paperwork, sir?"

Roy averted his gaze, pretending he didn't hear the question. "You know, you don't have to practice every day. You have the perfect shot. The only time I remember you missed was when..."

"Sir, are you trying to change the topic? It's better to just answer my question. Are you finished with the paperwork or do you need help focusing again?" Riza repeated.

Roy ignored the question. "See that?" He pointed at the human-shaped plywood that was earlier used as Hawkeye's target. It had holes where the main parts of a human that will cause instant death when shot. "Just amazing."

On the other hand, Riza was getting annoyed. She hated when the Colonel's procrastinating so she used reverse psychology. "Sir, do you still want to reach the top?"

Of course he does; Roy can't argue with that, he nodded immediately without thinking.

"Good. Then just do what you needed to do. Don't stop doing the paperwork needed tomorrow. I'll be back at the office in fifteen minutes. I'll help you with the rest."

Later, when Riza was back at their office, she helped the Colonel with his paperwork. They were both in for a whole night of working.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews are always welcome..._**


End file.
